


【185组】【all麦】I never learn

by bassistwithoutabass



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassistwithoutabass/pseuds/bassistwithoutabass
Summary: 3p





	【185组】【all麦】I never learn

听我说，朋友们，这屋子里有头大象。  
棕灰色皮肤的指挥官靠在单人沙发里蹬着脚后跟，把硬邦邦沾着尘土的皮质军靴从脚上弄下来，放任它们倒在廉价地毯上像两具干巴巴的尸体。我盯着他看。我不介意让他的表演得到他想要的关注。他开始解皮带扣，这有点复杂，那儿绑了一圈弹药，因为他那把霰弹枪里的子弹总会被用光。他毫无顾忌地把它们用在很多地方，必要的、不必要的。我盯着他看。他稍稍抬起屁股把裤子往下拉到膝盖，白色棉质三角内裤，我又期待什么呢？旁边那个银白头发的蓝眼睛指挥官终于放下了装模作样擦拭着的脉冲步枪，他没有看我，也没有看莱耶斯。因为他没有这个必要。他也开始和自己的制服作对，笃悠悠地把他们从身上脱下，整齐地叠在茶几上。他不知道他这样子像个正在精心准备晚餐的食人族，而他接下来要做的可能也与这无异。我感到不自在。我当然不自在，因为我就是那块儿砧板上待洗净烹饪的肉块儿。哦，他们真是天造地设的一对儿，脱光衣服不会尴尬的同事，操同一个婊子的铁哥们儿，甚至略去了无关紧要的闲谈。  
上帝知道，我拎得清自己身体的功能，我知道我身上有两个洞眼儿刚好能安放两根心思活络的阴茎。这些情节统统指向了一个显而易见的结论——他们在动我这具三十多岁的肉体的脑筋。我离年轻差得太遥远，又和衰老沾不上边儿。我处在人生最尴尬的阶段，没有年轻到可以毫无顾虑地犯错、捣乱，然后被原谅；也没有老到可以肆无忌惮地挥霍、放纵，然后去死。人们把这段时间称作壮年，称作黄金时期。  
他们没把自己剥干净，只需要露出那根躺在毛从中的鸡巴，接下来我知道该怎么做。莱耶斯转着手腕用令人心痒的节奏缓缓撸动着那根尚在沉睡的器官，引诱我张开嘴为他服务。我这么做了。有时我真他妈痛恨自己像是莱耶斯的一条狗，或者说痛恨自己不是一条狗，因为狗不用给主人吸屌。狗会吮吸的动作吗？无关紧要。我含住他的龟头，凑近时候突然浓烈的体味让我希望他之前先给自己洗了个澡。如果你猜测生物实验对莱耶斯那根大屌产生了什么影响，你是对的。正如你想的那样。莱耶斯拽着我的头发使用我的嘴巴让他硬起来，那玩意儿直戳我的嗓子眼儿，我想吐，我发出了干呕的声音。这收缩反射取悦了这根不太友善的生殖器的主人，他按着我的后脑勺把阴茎送进我的食道里。他地语调轻柔又愉悦，他说，好孩子。我要窒息了。视野里像是犯了偏头痛那样出现闪光的白点儿。我拽紧他的裤腿来传达太过了这个信息，我不想死于窒息性爱成为都市传说的一部分。莱耶斯现在还不想成为杀人犯。虽然他早就是了。他宽容地把那玩意儿从我嘴里抽出来，这个年龄足够做我老爹的男人慈爱地用湿润的龟头拍了拍我的嘴唇。他用脚尖踢了踢我的腰侧。好吧，我明白。我是个服务生，我轮流为他们口交；他们是共享玩具的好友，他们各自和自己的玩具和谐相处。  
那个蓝眼睛白皮肤的指挥官就显得不太喜欢我。他一声不吭地享受着我的口腔，我觉得挺没意思，我想给自己，给咱俩找点儿乐子，故意变换着节奏吸吮吞吐着那根阴茎。他不喜欢这个游戏，突然倾身卡住我的脖子。他太信任我，或者一点儿也不怕弄死我。他对待我的方式可不像是在对待一个人类。他凶猛地操了几下我的脸然后把精液射进我的喉咙里。  
莫里森推开了我，我斜靠在地毯上剧烈地咳嗽。呸。我往旁边吐着嘴里乱七八糟的体液。精液、排泄物残垢和皮肤分泌物的味道一点儿也不好吃，没有人会想尝试。我的嘴里发生了一起大屠杀，一万个人的呕吐物、内脏和屎尿在我舌头上爆炸。在到底是哪个心理变态的控制者给自己的鸡巴找到这么一个美妙的去处，没有人会在晚宴上邀请别人吃自己的下体。呸。呸。我用上颌的牙齿刮着舌头上残留的味道，想把气味弄走。但这只能让状况变得更糟。现在我想吐。

空气里充满了体积不小的浮尘。乍一眼过去好像是远处闪过个人影，但定睛发现是一小团动物毛发或皮肤代谢物。这些影子在我眼角晃得我心绪不宁。我想掏枪把它们挨个儿射在地板上。一个也不放过。  
指挥官们轻而易举地拎起了我，仿佛我轻得像一只奶油裱花袋。他们接下来要在房间的某个地方操我的屁股，我只希望他们能一个一个来。他们把我放在长沙发上，轻佻急切又缺乏想象力。他们迅速摆脱了我身上的所有布料，一头一尾地把我夹在中间。莱耶斯按着我的大腿朝我的屁眼吐口水，用布满伤痕和厚茧、灰得发白的手指往里捅。扩张毫无技巧可言，好像只是为了给他那根还硬着的鸡巴腾个地儿。我像个处女似的喊痛。即使最后这场性交会变得蛮横粗暴，我也希望能有个温和的开始。莱耶斯，我异域风情的长官，死掉了一半的人类，年龄消耗了他大部分油腔滑调的精力。他像我老爹一样温情脉脉，他停下了手上的暴行，低下脑袋用湿润的嘴唇贴住了我的肛门。操。他的胡须蹭得我又痛又痒，我的腿不由自主地抽动。身经百战的神枪手屁股周围的皮肤也很脆弱。莱耶斯开始用舌头操我，舒服得像在妈妈的子宫里。我浑身发软，鸡巴梆硬。我愿意为莱耶斯吃一根鸡巴，他也愿意舔我的屁眼儿。我们的上下级关系就是这么亲密又健康。  
莱耶斯没有用安全套，这关乎信任。我不知道我是不是该受宠若惊。莱耶斯身体的每一个细胞都被那个令人害怕的科学家置换成了别的什么组织，现在忒修斯之船驶进我的内脏，我做好了充分的准备，只是感觉到闷钝，他给了我点余裕习惯身体里插着根棍子，接着抓着我的脚踝，用全进全出的操法让自己更硬更快乐。我从来不会像对待半只脚踏进棺材里的枯老头儿那样对待莱耶斯，虽然没人知道他深色睾丸里存的那些精液是不是还能让姑娘怀孕。至少我不会怀疑自己屁眼里夹着这根阴茎的生命力。他调整角度开始找我的前列腺。操。操。就是那儿。我他妈浑身发抖。我张着嘴脑袋空白。我就希望他再捅一捅那个地方。  
——加比。我喊。加比。加布里尔。  
莱耶斯用厚重的巴掌按住我的口鼻，他说那个名字已经死掉了，属于另一个已经消亡的灵魂。  
——那我该怎么称呼您？  
——死神。  
他妈的娘娘腔。这些操蛋的基佬喜欢在操人时被床伴喊出其它的名字来增添情趣。我在他生殖器气味儿的手掌下面努力呼吸着氧气。

莫里森也想加入我们的游戏，他已经不满足于旁观别人做爱，他用拧弄我的奶头来从我这儿夺走一些放在莱耶斯身上的注意力。我的脑袋枕着他的大腿，他的鸡巴枕着我的脸。他让莱耶斯给他挪个地方。该死的莱耶斯就是不会拒绝这双雾气蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，这双眼睛在二十多年前属于一头圣洁的处女独角兽。你从来不会想过你独角兽一样的指挥官有一天会想着把你的眼珠子挖出来，把兴致勃勃的阴茎插进那个暖烘烘、盛着粘液的硬窟窿里。这是真的。我瞧见了他的眼神。如果一旦他觉得这无伤大雅，他就会立刻这么做。像捏死一只无意降落在餐盘上的飞虫那样理所当然且无动于衷。  
他们平时习惯了从迫不得已到游刃有余的肮脏手段，就连在床上也想玩儿点脏的。如果他们打算一起把那根硬邦邦的肮脏玩意儿塞进我的屁股里，我就连滚带爬地抄起地上那堆衣服里的维和者往自己的脑袋里开上一枪。来不及痛苦，我就会死掉，彻底地。我浑身的肌肉会瞬间收紧，变得硬邦邦的，屁眼儿夹着两根进退两难的鸡巴。光是这么想，我就觉得好笑。抱歉，我由衷赞美自己不合时宜的幽默感。  
莱耶斯还在往我们连在一块儿的地方吐口水。此刻我希望有什么人告诉他世界上还有比唾液更安全有效的润滑剂。他开始试图贴着自己的阴茎往我屁眼里塞一根手指。我只能靠收紧肛门周围的肌肉表示抗议。他在我腿根回了一巴掌。我翻白眼的力气都没有。我往上瞧。莫里森目不转睛地注视着在我腿间努力工作的同事。他T恤底下的胸脯圆滚滚的，把弹力布料崩得紧紧的，两颗勃起的乳头顶出令人浮想联翩的凸起。可惜它们的主人爱好男人干涩的屁眼，永远不会有他的子孙来听我对它们的歌颂。  
莱耶斯正在塞第二根手指。他开始不耐烦，动作明显地急躁了起来，指甲刮到了我的内脏壁。我现在觉得脑袋很重。好像空气里有什么厚重的、看不见的东西正通过我的鼻腔沉进我的肺里。莫里森决定这已经足够。他和莱耶斯以相反地方向半躺着，把我摆弄成一个对他们来说方便的角度。假使此时有人撞进门里，他会看到三个人体以一种奇异的姿势交叠在一起，你平时不会见着这样诡异的姿态，这太不自然了，然而他们为了一同操进我的身体不惜调度浑身的肌肉。紧接着——操。操他妈的蛋。婊子养的莫里森把自己那根滚烫的鸡巴一股脑插进我毫无防备的屁股里。不存在的东西蒙住了我的眼睛，像信号不良的电视节目断断续续。我想像我老房东那样用肥厚的巴掌拍自己的脑壳，好让我的眼睛顺利接收到正确的信号。  
天气预报可不会预测地震。沙发、吊灯、橱柜、矮桌上的花瓶和旧式电话在颤抖，整个屋子摇摇欲坠。莱耶斯和莫里森用相同的节奏进出，他们就在这时才他妈的有点儿默契。然后我意识到是我在颤抖。不是沙发、吊灯。不是这个街区。我抖得像架濒临解体的飞机。  
从发际线到耳垂，我的脸涨的滚烫通红。我的手向下伸想抓住什么来分担腰的压力。我抓住了莫里森结结实实的大腿。我从来不会对我的金属手臂投以过多的注意力，我早已把它看作我身体的组成部分。然而银发指挥官对它怀着百分百的关注和十足露骨的厌恶。他犹豫要不要把我这只手臂按在沙发垫上，但他又不愿意碰触它，最后放任它抓着自己。  
我他妈的一定是受伤了。流了不少血。他们理应担心却并不担心。我肾上腺素像游泳池里的水灌满了我的耳朵，疼痛造成的耳鸣没有好转，但我他妈绝逼听到了皮肤撕裂的声音。这也许比在单头巷被一梭子来路不明的子弹打成零碎的肉块好。我还活着。我他妈活着感觉到痛得要死。枪伤以外的疼痛之所以难以忍受，是因为你明知道这根本不是必要的。而你却对它趋之若鹜，你操蛋地需要它。

现在他们打算在我死掉之前换个姿势。莱耶斯的手臂穿过我的腋下把我抱在莫里森的腿上，屁眼儿对准了他握着的龟头。我像一只枕头一样毫无抵抗，阴茎早在疼痛之中收缩变软。您说了算，长官们。如果我还有点儿力气，我要用它们来反省近况。我在这两个争执不休的指挥官身上消费了太多的时间。我有时候只想抛下这些血肉横飞的日常事务，给自己放个长假，出个国，去没有智械危机残骸的海边散步，花很长一段时间来假装思考一些问题。因为我要做的只是清空自己的大脑，在某次沿着海浪拍打着的潮湿海岸行走时，答案会自己跑进脑子里。我只要给它留个位置。  
我骑着莫里森。事实上他才是出力的那个，往上挺腰的同时把我往下按。我想着把自己撸硬，好歹能分散点痛苦。他把我的头往他颈侧按，好回避不必要的视线接触。他连干我的时候都不愿拿正脸瞧着我，像是这种时刻他都想着要躲避那颗笔直把脑浆子从脑壳里崩到墙上的子弹。他不知道自己操的是谁。但那一定不是杰西·麦克雷。我不想让他称心，我擅长捣乱，这师承于莱耶斯。他如果有什么不满，尽管向莱耶斯发泄。  
我喊得像是莫里森正在用鸡巴割开我的喉咙。如果他们想堵上我的嘴，得再花点儿力气把我从里头撕成两半。然而我实在高估了指挥官们的道德感，莱耶斯把沾染着尿味的破布塞进我的嘴里。我想尖叫。我的舌头蹭着布料，布料吸干了我口腔里的水分，我的舌头发麻，我整个嘴巴都在叫嚣着渴望一丁点儿水分。  
莱耶斯从背后操进来的时候抱住了我的背脊。背后皮肤磨蹭着粗糙的布料竟让我产生了一些安全感。但我再次软了。他们还在接二连三地袭击我的前列腺，但我他妈的一点也不想射精。  
——你很疼吗。  
操。显而易见。  
——嘘。他用安抚小孩儿的音调在我耳边低语。我们会给你一个自愿的高潮。  
他竟然愿意施舍我一点他那所剩无几的怜悯，我要哭了，真的，眼泪和鼻涕不受控制地汇聚在露在我嘴巴外边的布料上。莱耶斯是个操蛋的心理控制专家。他掰过我的下巴，抽走我嘴里的破布。他贴上我的嘴唇，蹭着我的胡须，吸吮我的舌头。舌头贴着舌头磨蹭。我尝到了一点儿酒味和酸面包味，我可以让他尝尝他自己鸡巴的味道。  
他退出了我的身体，让莫里森先用我的屁眼达到高潮。圣母一样的无私。接着就着精液进入我的肠道。他手段颇多，花样百出，这回突然像个体贴的情人，精准又温柔地关照着我体内的腺体，同时像对待姑娘一样抚摸着我毛茸茸的胸肌。而该死的是我毫无意外地沉溺其中。  
你是个臭婊子。我脑子里某个声音在叫嚣。你生来就是干这个的，疼痛是对你的恩赐。  
我想说脏话。是的，我此刻逆反的唯一发泄口就是说脏话。操他妈的。操他妈的。操他妈的。我闭不上嘴巴，房间里有个隐形人在用他硕大的隐形鸡巴操我的嘴。我的喉咙被自己的口水呛到。我咳嗽。我硬得像楼下面包店刚烤出来的法式面包。  
我在他把精液喷洒在我屁眼上时射在了他的手里。他随意在沙发扶手上擦了擦手。我又想哭了。但香烟把我的眼睛熏得比老妓女的逼眼儿还干涩。他们不会喜欢看到别人流眼泪，因为这太娘了。无意冒犯。这些男人有时就得靠着这该死的、毫无根据的男性自我意识在这一滩滩破事儿里坚持下去。  
我们现在分不清轻重缓急。某个地方也许正在暗地里策划一场恐怖袭击，只要我们这样想，那就和我们无关。我们大可以关起门来操得昏天黑地。快乐、疼痛、性高潮、尖叫、喘息，好像人类交配从来不是为了物种延续。人们就是喜欢没用的东西，越没用，越快乐。他们中的某个用湿毛巾帮我擦掉身上半干结块的精液，最后用提上裤子来为此次性交作结。我没有变得更快乐或更悲伤。我们还是会在每个白天出现在不同的城市，去摆平一些自找的麻烦。  
我们在另一个城市出生，接着会在这儿死去。


End file.
